Parts and Parcel
Parts and Parcel is the 43rd episode of Power Rangers Turbo. It is the conclusion of the three-episode Divazord arc. Synopsis When Bulk & Skull are blamed for the thefts of several mechanical parts from the "Super Duper Fast Delivery" service that they're working for, T.J. volunteers to help prove their innocence, and discovers that the parts are actually being stolen by Piranhatrons to aid in the repairing of Divatox's Evil Zords. The third and final one, Rygog's Catzord, is unveiled, and all three Evil Zords reunite on Earth against the Rescue Megazord, Turbo Megazord, and Robo Racer for a final battle. Plot Bulk and Skull make a delivery to the Youth Center, only to find all the packages empty... again. The two explain that the Daytime Thief has been stealing out their packages for a month now, and their boss thinks they're behind it and plans on firing and arresting them. T.J., overhearing with Cassie and Ashley, knows that the duo are numbskulls, but not thiefs. He tells Bulk and Skull that he will help them clear their names. Elsewhere, Divatox is attempting to wait patiently as Porto uses the stolen parts to build the Divazords. TJ stakes out the storage area with Bulk and Skull, fighting off Piranhatrons while they get doughnuts and coffee for the wait. They return to find the packages empty again, with TJ badly beaten. The Rangers called into battle against the three Divazords. They use the Rescue Zords in High Stance mode with the Blue Senturion offering assistance in Robo Racer and damage the controller. The rangers then form both Megazords, with TJ inside the Turbo one and Justin, Carlos and the girls in the Rescue Megazord. They then call for artillery power and TJ Uses the Flamethrower to destroy the Eagle. The Shark fires its energy fin towards the Rescue Megazord, which uses the gatling cannon, to hit the fin and send it crashing back into the Shark destructively, causing it to fall over and explode massively. Finally a combination of Both Cannons and the Turbo Megazord spinout destroys the cat, forcing Rygog to retreat before it explodes. At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull are in disguise, but are easily found by their boss with the police. However, at that moment, the Power Rangers teleport to the scene in uniform, explaining that the two are innocent; TJ tells the two that they were brave in attempting to clear their names. The rangers leave the damaged controller and teleport away. Moments later, the Rangers return in their civilian attire, and are told that the Power Rangers had just shown up. Bulk and Skull demand an apology and raise from their boss for wrongful accusation. Bulk stops to tell Ashley and Cassie that T.J.'s an OK guy by him; they tell Bulk that T.J. said the same thing about him and Skull. Moved by this, Bulk grabs T.J. in a thankful hug. Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *David Walsh as Blue Senturion (voice) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) Notes *Final appearance of the Robo Racer, the Blue Senturion's Zord, which departs with him in the next episode. *Final use of the Turbo Navigators. *This is first episode where Bulk and Skull are shown to have a genuine respect or sense of friendship for one of the Rangers, in this case T.J., who knew they were innocent. *This episode proves that the populace will trust whatever the Power Rangers say; TJ used his hero identity to help prevent Bulk and Skull from getting arrested for Divatox's thefts. *The Rangers mention Divatox as if everyone knew about her; Divatox hasn't actually made any public appearances in Angel Grove, except when she lost her memory. *Despite the fact that this is the first job Bulk & Skull fail to get fired from, they're never seen working for the Super Duper Fast Delivery service again. This episode also marks the end of their "find permanent employment" storyline. *This episode marks the only time the Robo Racer battles alongside the Turbo and Rescue Megazords simultaneously. *This episode also marks the third and final time that the Artillery Power is used by other Zords aside from the Rescue Megazord, as it shows the Turbo Megazord and Rescue Megazord using the weaponry simultaneously. Errors *TJ says he knows Bulk and Skull aren’t thieves, but they were previously responsible for the initial theft of the Lion Trophy in “Lions & Blizzards”. Although TJ wasn’t around then and may not have known about that incident, they were the first thought the Rangers at the time had when the trophy was found missing. *T.J. mistakenly calls the "Turbo Megazord Saber" the "Turbo Power Sword". See Also Category:Turbo Category:Episode